The Zombifying Edocolypse
by Doomslayer10000
Summary: The Zombie Apocolypse is here at last, join the eds and friends as well a few OCs in this crazy adventure of love, survival, death. Told through first person POV. A few character have been modified to fit the story. Please read and review, any criticism is appreciated. anything you'd like to see happen, just let me know.


The Zombifying Edocalypse

By Bill Gelinas

Cast: The Ed's, the Kanker's, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz,... me, a friend of mine, and last but not least but a girl who I have feelings for (she has feelings for me too, but we never say it to each other).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Danny does(lucky fella). I only own the story,

Side notes: I'm basically going to try something with this, I'm not very good a third person POV so I am going to tell it through first person POV, my own that it, only when my character goes to sleep will it be changing a POV to, say, any of the random characters. Any way have fun reading this and let me know what ya all think.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End and Flashbacks Galore

I had to keep running, if I didn't , it would end very badly for me, and I wasn't ready to fucking go, not yet. I had no ammo in my handgun and my sword had gotten stuck in its sheathe, _fuck_, why was it always me they came after, maybe it was because I looked like a damn human happy meal, but I wasn't. I looked to my side to see Eddy running as fast as he could.

"Come on, we're almost there, we have to keep going." I yelled. I looked to my other side to see Kevin keeping up with us. His assault rifle was out of ammo as well, Eddy was the only one who didn't have a gun, but he did have a machete, but he was too spineless to use it. I had to save these two even if I didn't like the end results. You'd have thought by the way we were running that we were in a marathon, but we were really running from some undead idiots that could only think about turning us into big Macs.

"Hey, you guys keep going for the house, I'll distract them, they seem to like chasing me anyway." I panted. I watched them turn into one of the alleys and book it towards our safe house. I kept going straight, knowing that these bastards were going to follow me. I tried again to unsheathe my sword, but it wouldn't budge, I even checked my pockets for an extra clip. I must have gotten lucky, I felt a spare clip in my pants pocket, I pulled it out and reloaded my handgun. I stopped running for five seconds and turned around and shot one in the head. It dropped instantly as I turned back around and kept running. I was glad I could really run without stopping, I turned the corner and saw the safe house coming into view, I pulled my walkie talkie out and radioed them.

"Hey anybody by the door, hurry the fuck up and open it, I don't have time to knock, and get someone up top with that fucking mini-gun, I don't think you guys want to become human happy meals." I said into the electronic. Not more than four seconds passed until the door opened and I saw Nazz, standing there with her handgun at the ready, I saw Rolf up top setting the mini-gun up.

"I need my assault rifle, now!" I shouted to Nazz. She nodded to me and turned back around, a couple seconds later, Kevin came out the door with two assault rifles in hand. He threw one to me and started shooting the undead with the other. I stopped and turned as soon as my rifle hit my hands and began to open fire on them as well. I looked up and saw Edd and Rolf laying waste to everything near them. Edd had a sniper rifle at hand and Rolf was mowing the undead down with the mini-gun. The four of us were tearing them down as fast as they appeared. It wouldn't be long now until I needed a clip. I turned around and saw Nazz shoot one in the head.

"Nazz, I'm gonna need a clip soon, I'm almost out." I shouted over the gunfire. She nodded, turned around.

"Hey I need a couple clips here for William, he's almost out." I just barely heard her say. A couple minutes later, I was out of ammo and being forced to back up. Nazz came running out to me and handed three clips over. I put two of them in my pocket and reloaded my gun with the third. I went back to pushing the undead back. The mini-gun was damn helpful at this point in time, because while we were taking care of the ones closest to us, Rolf and Edd were taking care of the ones that were too far away. About a half hour later of relentless zombie slaying, we had managed to kill them all and were inside, relaxing.

"Well, this sucks." I said plainly.

"What sucks?" Kevin asked.

"The fact that they're getting braver, we just barely made it this time, and where's Eddy?" I stated and asked. Kevin motioned to the basement.

"In bed, relaxing. His... legs are acting like jell-o." Kevin said. I looked at him and nodded, Eddy deserved to rest then. I heard some glasses clinking in the kitchen and a few minutes later, Marie appeared with some refreshments, five glasses. She was going to take one to Eddy, and left the other four here. I picked one up, so did Kevin and Nazz. I drained my glass within a couple minutes. Kevin and Nazz, left theirs about halfway full.

"Hey thanks for doing that again, but you ain't gonna keep gettin' lucky, man." Kevin said after a few more minutes of us catching our breaths.

"I realize that, and I appreciate your concern, Kev, but it's of my own choice, I'm not going to just let you guys die and save my own skin, when I can save your skins with me looking like a human happy meal all the time..." I said. Kevin laughed at this, but Nazz elbowed him in the side.

"What, Nazz, it was funny." he said holding his side. It was my turn to laugh. I stood up and stretched my aching body. It hurt, but it also felt really good. I made my way into the kitchen where Jimmy, Edd, and May were cooking dinner. It smelled really good.

"Hey guys, Edd, thanks for helping Rolf out on the roof." I said as I sat down at the table. We had all taken refuge at Jimmy's house, it was the biggest and the sturdiest when I had gotten done with it. We had been like this for almost four years now, every one of us were teenagers and not afraid to put a bullet in something that's suppose to be 'dead'. But I had lost the damn meaning of being dead. It happened about four years ago. I put my head in my hands to remember everything.

_**(Flash-back)**_

_I was hanging out with Johnny, one of my closest friends, even though I still found it a little weird for him to be talking to a hunk of wood that he drew a face on. We were suppose to meet at Double-D's house for a movie that was only slightly educational, but mostly had a lot of action in it. It was one of the old Indiana Jones movies. Something he did on a regular basis, and had recently started inviting friends over to join him, apparently he got bored of doing it on his own. Every body was already there when Johnny, his hunk of wood, and I arrived. Double-D let us in and we made ourselves comfortable in the living room with the others. I sat on the end of the couch while Johnny found his way to the floor up against the couch. Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin had already taken most of the seats and I was left with sitting next to Marie, apparently, she fell out of love with Double-D as soon as she laid eyes on me, but I really wasn't interested at the time. I just wanted to get through this and go home for the night, maybe hang with Johnny for a little while longer. I knew Double-D wasn't complaining about my current problem, but did he really have to try and help her. It seems that this movie thing was set up by them both, I had always ended up sitting next to Marie. I quietly watched the movie with every one, I never said much to them, I didn't want them to know me all that well for the simple fact that I was dangerous. Not just dangerous, but very dangerous, as in, I was the most dangerous man on this planet. No one knew it, not even the man with the most power on the planet. I turned my head to Marie and saw that instead of watching the movie, she was staring at me, I moved away from her a bit, but I wasn't able to move to far or I would have ended up on Nazz's lap, which would have pissed Marie off and then a fight would have ensued with Marie being the victor. I got up and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I looked out the window and saw something strange. I could see movement from within the house next door, but everyone was here in Double-D's house, I found it odd. I waited until I could see whoever it was until I saw blood splatter the window, obscuring my view any further._

"_Hey, Double-D, come here... now!" I shouted. He came running thinking I had made a mess. I pointed over to Nazz's house and he saw the blood on the window. I heard him swallow hard._

"_N-Nazz, you might want to come here and see this." He said obviously shaken. Nazz came into the kitchen and looked to where we were both staring and screamed. Within that moment everyone else in the living room came running and saw what made Nazz scream. I bolted out the back door and over to Nazz's house and jumped through the bloody window. I didn't like the scene that met my eyes. The whole floor was covered with blood, I could tell that the carpet had originally been white, but now it was red. I looked around for something to defend myself with and settled for the lamp shaft. I removed the bulb from it and turned it upside down and made my way out of the room. More blood, great just what I needed to see and smell, the smell of blood sets me off and puts me in dangerous mode. I looked all over and saw that the blood was mainly coming from the bathroom. I crept over to the door and slowly opened it. I saw a woman eating a man, quite literally too, at first I was a little disgusted at the cannibalism, but I realized that there was something wrong with the woman, she must have heard the door open, but she didn't even turn around to acknowledge me, I walked up behind her and clubbed her over the head. She fell over limp even though I didn't hit her that hard, I thought of it as a little bit strange. I turned her over and saw that her eyes were completely glazed over not the normal kind of glazed either, like when someone is high, but there were no lights in her eyes. I heard the front door open and someone came running up the stairs and screamed. I stayed there in the bathroom examining this... human's body, but there was something else I noticed, her skin and flesh and muscle had been visibly torn away showing that, whatever she was, she wasn't even alive to begin with. I heard a gasp and turned around to see Nazz standing in the doorway. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs where everyone else was at now. They were staring at me, my hand covered in blood, as well as my shoes._

"_We need to get out of here, more specifically, we need to get to the biggest house and start outfitting it with armor and defenses. I'm not up for ending up like that dead guy in the bathroom." I said as I looked into each person's eyes. My look came, at last, to Johnny who knew better than any one else what was going on._

"_Let's go, Jimmy, is your house big enough?" He asked calmly. Jimmy nodded and they all left for his place. I moved back upstairs and pulled Nazz off of the bodies and literally had to carry her out of the house. She was crying hard and fighting back against me. I walked to Jimmy's place and looked around as I did so. It wasn't a bloodbath, not yet, but nobody but Nazz and I were outside. I walked up to Jimmy's front door and knocked on it. It was Johnny who opened the door. I walked in and set Nazz down next to Kevin._

"_OK, now that we're here, what do we do?" Kevin asked us. Johnny said it for me._

"_We start making this place impenetrable, that's what." He said. I nodded in approval. Nazz just looked at the three of us. Sarah, her brother, his two friends, Rolf, Jimmy, and the Kankers all began to realize the dangers of the situation. I stood with my arms crossed making myself more menacing than I ever had to them. I walked out the door to begin on the fortifications. I had gathered all sorts of metal to make very sturdy walls with and was welding the different pieces of metal together with a torch I had found in Kevin's garage. I had also went to my place and grabbed my laptop so I could listen to my music in the process. I sat there welding the pieces together and setting them up on the house myself as the others came out and saw how much I had done already. I had almost completely covered over the entire front of the house. I stopped for about five minutes. I looked at the others._

"_What the fuck are you all just standing there for, go get clothes, weapons, and food for this place, not to mention beds and personal items. By the time they had done all of that I had finished turning Jimmy's house into a giant fortress. I looked at my work, rather pleased with what I had done. The only thing left to do was replace the door with something stronger. I would have had Rolf and Kevin help me, but the others needed them more, so I left to head to the high school and get a heavy duty door, just so that we had the protection we needed. I first stopped at my place and got my awesome tachi, for self defense of course, but I didn't think anyone either dead or alive would be stupid enough to mess with me. I put my sword in between myself and my belt and moved it so that the blade's hilt was behind me, it was pretty long, almost an exact foot. Only Johnny had ever seen it up close without dying by it. He knew all about me as if I had been living there my entire life, I wasn't surprised, but I was interested in how he already knew who I was. I continued my walk to the school, and found more people like the one in Nazz's house wandering around the entrance, but slowly. I drew my sword and walked up to the first one._

"_Hey, do you know who's in char-" I started, but stopped when he tried to bite me. I threw him off and cut his head in half._

"_Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I asked the now dead man. I looked up and saw that the rest of them had stopped moving and were staring at me._

"_Shit." I stated and began hacking away with my sword. I swung left and right, up and down, pulling myself into some wicked combos that would kill a couple of them at a time. I mainly swung at their heads, it seemed to be their weak-points, they dropped like flies. I turned back around and pulled a pack of cigarettes I had stolen from my father and took one out of it's package and lit it up with a lighter I stole from my mother. My parents knew I smoked, like them, but I was a light smoker, only when I figured I needed one. This was one of those moments. I stood there smoking my cigarette, by the way I was fourteen, and I wasn't going to go inside the school with a lit cigarette just in case it accidentally set the smoke alarms off. I finished and headed in and tore one of the doors off its hinges, I picked it up and walked out of the school and carried it back to Jimmy's place, it looked like everything was in order, but every one still needed real weapons, like guns, or something other than wooden baseball bats, which every one except for Rolf was holding. Rolf, himself, was carrying a rather large buster sword. I looked at everyone and handed the door off to Ed, seeing as he was the strongest._

"_Someone needs to attach that to the metal front while I go and get us some longer range weapons before they begin to disappear, OK?" I stated and asked. Everybody but Johnny nodded. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow._

"_What?" I asked calmly._

"_I'm going with you. You're gonna need help carrying them, plus I know where we can get them." He said enthusiastically. I smiled knowing that no matter what I said, I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. We walked over to my home and I got the spare keys for the truck my father gave me for driving practice about a year ago. I got into the driver's seat and inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, the engine purred to life as Johnny got into the passenger's seat. I put the truck into drive and pulled out of my garage and onto the road. I turned and pulled out of the cul-de-sac and drove off to the weapon store. I listened to Johnny's directions and we found the gun shop easily, it was pad locked. I rolled my eyes as Johnny hopped out of the truck first and ran up to the door and pulled a set lock picks out of his pocket. I stood guard for him while he worked. A few minutes later I heard a click and turned back around as Johnny walked into the gun store. I followed and saw that the store was still full to the brim with guns of all sorts. I walked into the back and found what I was looking for. At least thirty bags large enough to house every gun here. I wasn't worrying about others so I started loading the bags with the guns only keeping a few that I wanted. A GALIL, a couple M1911-A1s, a STAKE-OUT, and a BARRET .50 CAL, the sniper mainly for my own amusement, I liked seeing heads explode on impact with something dangerous. Johnny had done something similar, but he had a COMMANDO, two PYTHONs, a S.P.A.S-12, and an RPG. We were set for heading back. I knew of at least on more thing I wanted to grab, but I wasn't sure if the this store had one, so I headed into the back and found that there was a door with another pad lock on it._

"_Hey, Johnny, think you're up for picking another lock?" I asked out to him. He poked his melon-sized head into view._

"_Yeah, why?" He asked. I looked at him and motioned to the door. He smiled and got his tools back out and went to work. Another few minutes later he called to me letting me know that the door was open. I walked up to the door, hoping that the wait was worth it. I opened it all the way and stood facing more guns and at the back, I saw the gun I wanted to get for mounting a betting defense. A MINIMI, sat as beautiful as ever, just waiting for someone to pick it up. I put it one of the bags along with a stand for it, and as much ammo as I could fit into the bag with it. I turned around and saw Johnny eying the guns on the racks. I shook my head and saw that we still had at least eight more bags to fill. I looked at him and gave the OK. He went on the gun pillaging spree this time, we left the vault completely empty, including the store, we had taken every gun that we could find, even the ones that were special. We loaded them into my truck and got back in and drove back to the cul-de-sac. We found a mess of bodies laying out front when we got back. It was a little disturbing. Johnny and I got out and walked up to the door, knocking on it. When no one answered I walked up to one of the metal windows and pulled it open and threw a live walkie talkie inside._

"_Hey, you guys, it's Johnny and I, we've returned with quite the haul, so you wanna let us in?" I said into the other walkie talkie as I walked back to the truck. A couple minutes later the doors unlocked and every one came out, Johnny and I smiled at them, patting the bags in the back of the truck. They all cheered, finally able to defend themselves a little bit better. Johnny and I started handing the bags down to them and they carried them inside. Rolf took at least two at a time, while Ed carried five at a time telling us that they weighed no more than a textbook. I personally carried the bag that had the MINIMI in inside. They had already figured out the sleeping arrangements and the only place left was the attic. Johnny and I looked at each other and shrugged. Came to find out that Kevin had made himself temporary leader until we got back. Johnny and I walked up stairs to where our beds were waiting. We found three mattresses in the attic, we looked at each other until we saw something rise up from one of them. I hunched over when I saw who it was: Marie Kanker. I walked over to the window and opened the bag up. I began setting the gun up so that we would always have a way to defend ourselves from any threat. Not too long after, I felt a pair of arms go around me and I was forced to think back to my girlfriend. The only thing that ruined it, was it was Marie's voice I heard instead of my girl's voice. I gently pushed her off of me and went to completing the set up for the MINIMI._

"_Go downstairs and get yourself some guns Marie, and I want to talk to you later, for right now, I need to talk to Johnny." I said coldly. She understood and got up and went downstairs. Johnny watched until he was sure she was out of ear shot._

"_You're gonna tell her about your girlfriend later aren't ya." He stated, it wasn't a question. I looked at him from setting my bed up. I shook my head at him._

"_Then what are you gonna tell her." He asked calmly._

"_That there's someone else who needs her more than I do. It seems easy, but I know it's going to break her heart anyway, but I know that the guy who needs her more is better for her than I am. Just look at what nearly happened to my girlfriend until I intervened. I still love my girl, but if she didn't make it, then I'm just gonna have to live with my grief. But I can tell you that I'm not going to stay here for long, I'm going to go and find her, I love her too much to let her go through this on her own." I said to him. I quickly looked to the stairwell and saw a shadow moving slightly._

"_Get your ass up here." I said. The person came up, it was Sarah. I looked at her._

"_How much did you hear?" I asked calmly. She looked at me a little worried._

"_I..." She began. I cut her off._

"_How much?" I asked, again, calmly._

"_Almost all of it, I swear I was just coming up to let you guys know dinner was ready." She said. I couldn't see any lies written in her face. Johnny and I got up from setting our beds up and went down stairs I kept my guns with me the whole time, just on the off hand that I needed them at a moments notice. We sat down at the table with everyone as dinner was served, it was a simple dinner, something my girlfriend and I would have done. I smiled to myself as we all started eating._

"_OK, now that we are all here, we need to set a group leader, I for one, vote on William, are there any objections?" Double-D said getting up. I raised my eyebrow as I stood up as well._

"_I vote that we leave it to those who think of a worthier decision for group leader." I said calmly._

"_I vote for Kevin, as long as he doesn't get us killed." Jimmy said weakly. We all looked at him._

"_Speak up Jimmy, no one here is better than his **or** her others." Johnny said noting the spiteful looks he got from the girls._

"_I said that I vote for Kevin as long as he doesn't get us killed." Jimmy said standing up to allow his voice to be heard. Kevin stared at Jimmy, shocked that he was being voted for by the kid who he thought had no confidence in himself._

"_I vote for he-who-brings-his-guns-to-the-table, William-boy." Rolf said calmly._

"_I vote for William." Johnny and Marie said together. That was four votes for me, one for Kevin. I looked down._

"_William." Ed shouted happily._

"_Kevin." Eddy and the other two Kankers said simultaneously. I now had five votes while Kevin had four. I didn't think anyone was going to take Kevin's or my votes into account. And all that was left was for Sarah and Nazz to vote._

"_I vote for Kev." Nazz said looking at him. He looked down, not sure of what to think, although we both knew Sarah's vote would be the last one to count._

"_I vote for... Kevin." she said at last, remembering what I had to do, she knew it was out of love. Kevin stood up immediately looking outraged._

"_I vote for William to be the co-leader with me." he said making the votes even. Everyone but me stared at him, unable to believe what they had just heard. Kevin wasn't looking at any of them, but at me. My eyes met his._

"_What do you say, dude, will you become a leader with me?" He asked looking into my eyes. I gave in and nodded. He sighed with relief and we all fell back into our chairs and ate dinner. It was a great dinner, but it reminded me even more of my girlfriend. After dinner was done, I immediately went up to Johnny's, Marie's, and my room and sat back on my bed, listening to a song that I had once sung for my girlfriend, after I had finished, she called it our song. I felt a tear run down my the side of my head from my eye. I quickly wiped it away as I heard someone coming up the stairs. It was Kevin._

"_Hey, Kev, what's up?" I asked as he walked over to my bed._

"_You okay, you really haven't been acting like yourself, dude?" He asked. I figured that it would be wise to tell him the truth, so I reached over to my bag and searched through it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled the small picture frame out and handed it to Kevin, who saw why I had been acting differently._

"_Lemme guess, a girl who means a little too much to you." He stated as if he already knew. I nodded without needing to voice how much she meant to me. Kevin smiled at me._

"_Sarah told me that you were planning on going to find her, well, not without a few of us, you're not." He said understandingly. I looked at him, seeing a true friend in him for the first time since I came here. There was more to him than just being the big shot. It proved to me how much he really cared for those around him. I stood and without thinking, I hugged him. He hugged back in a brotherly stature. I released him and nodded._

"_Would you be willing to explain to Marie that I need to do this, and tell her for me that Double-D needs her more than I do?" I asked him. He shook his head._

"_The first part, no, the second part, yes. Why I say no to the first part, is because you need to do that." he answered. I smiled, but not at the part of having to break her heart, but at the part of Kevin's honesty._

"_You should tell Nazz how you feel about her then, love in this world is going to diminish fast, and people are only going to think about their survival, OK." I said. He turned red-faced, not truly aware of how much I already knew about him and the others thanks to Johnny._

"_H-how did you know?" He stuttered out. I looked at him and chuckled a bit._

"_Well, let's just say that Johnny and I had gotten real close over the past few months." I said calmly. Kevin just stared at me as Johnny himself came up the stairs._

"_Hey, William, it turns out Marie over heard Sarah telling Kevin of your plans and is, well, throwing one hell of a temper-tantrum downstairs. She keeps screaming that she won't stop until she's able to speak with you herself." He said to us. Kevin and I looked at each other, knowing that this was now going to end badly period._

"_Alright, Johnny, we're coming, did anybody make sure that she's not doing something stupid?" I asked. He nodded. The three of us walked out of the room. We went downstairs to see Ed and Eddy trying to control Marie, but they were losing badly. I walked up to them and pressed my thumb into Marie's shoulder knocking her out. I shook my head, I hadn't had to do that in years. Everyone but Johnny was staring at me like I had just stopped a dam from breaking._

"_What?" I asked. They didn't answer me, as they were all too afraid of what would happen to them if they asked the wrong question. Johnny answered for them._

"_You guys are looking at the most dangerous man on the planet, more commonly referred to as Mr. One." He said looking at every one. I sighed knowing that it was only going to be a matter of time before they all found out about me._

"_What Johnny said is true, my code name is Mr. One, being as all I did was knock Marie out, but I'll be gone before she wakes up, I know Sarah must have said something to you guys by now. The truth is, this person I'm leaving to find is someone that means the world to me, she was willing to put her own life on the line just to be with me, and I couldn't have asked for more of her. Kevin told me that I wasn't going anywhere without a few of you guys, but the only person here who is nearly half as skilled as I am is Johnny, but I can't take him with me, you guys need him here more than I do, and you're all needed here to make your defenses whole." I said getting some strange looks. Ed and Rolf stepped forth along with Lee and Jimmy._

"_We're goin' with ya, and don't think we're takin' no for an answer." Lee said to me. I looked at the people who had chosen themselves to go with me and smiled. I nodded my approval to them all, even Jimmy, who looked overjoyed that he was allowed to go on a dangerous mission. I looked at each of them._

"_Do any of you know where we are headed, because I can tell you, it's going to be a while before we can even get back here, we have to go to New York. That's where she lives and where I used to live. It's not going to be an easy journey with people now trying to eat us. On the contrary, I would have much rather gone on my own, but you guys look like you're ready for anything, including you Jimmy." I said._

"_Well, what's our destination?" Jimmy said now completely confident in himself._

"_Yes, Rolf would like to know where William-boy takes his group of fine… warriors." Rolf said looking from Jimmy to me and then back to Jimmy on the last word._

"_A small town, called Blue Carvel, it's around the Mid-Hudson valley area. I know the way, but it's probably overrun with our flesh eating friends. Rolf do you know how to drive a truck, or car?" I said and asked. Rolf nodded at me._

"_OK then, here's the groups then, Rolf, you, Ed, and Lee are going to take one of the trucks in my garage while Jimmy and I take the truck out front, OK." I said to them. They all nodded. I turned around and saw Double-D ready to go._

"_Who am I with?" He asked. I rolled my eyes._

"_Really, fine, you're with me and Jimmy." I said. And like that we set out. Jimmy, Double-D, and I went to my truck while the other three went to my garage and went to the spot where I told them the spare keys were and got into my dad's ford Ranger. We pulled out of the cul-de-sac again, this time with an almost completely different group._

_**(Time Skip, current place: Blue Carvel)**_

_We drove into the town slowly not wanting to make it seem like we dragged a horde of undead with us, which we almost did. I looked at Jimmy and Double-D and nodded to them, Double-D crawled into the back of the truck and got the turret we had found ready just in case we needed it. I hailed Rolf on the walkie talkie._

"_Hey, Rolf, you might want to get everyone ready just in case of an attack, it looks like Blue Carvel took a massive beating from something." I said._

"_Rolf understands." He replied. I set the walkie talkie down and kept driving slowly, noticing that only a few of the buildings looked destroyed but I didn't see any blood on them or the ground for that matter. It only took me a little bit to realize that we were driving into a trap. I stopped my truck and grabbed the walkie talkie._

"_Rolf stop the truck and get ready, this is a trap." I said into it. The other truck stopped after a bit and began to back up but not before someone shot it. We all ducked under the dashboards and pulled our guns out. I grabbed my white tee and strung it out on my gun and held it outside of my truck._

"_Hold fire, now!" I heard someone shout. I looked at Jimmy and nodded to him. I went up first and saw that up on the roof tops, men and women were waiting for the order to fire again. I stepped out first followed closely by Jimmy and Double-D. Ed, Rolf and Lee stepped out of the other one with their hands raised. I scanned the crowd._

_Who are ya, are any of ya bitten?" the man from before spoke._

"_No, two of us came close but they're OK, and as of to who we are, well, I'm not of importance. But this is Jimmy, Eddward, Ed, Rolf, and Lee. You can call Eddward Double-D." I said to the man._

"_Nice ta meet y'all, I'm Jake and this here's mah daughter, Lindsey, she's the one that shot at y'all." Jake said to us._

"_Hey, Lindsey, long time no see." I said. Upon a closer view of me, she recognized me and turned around and left the edge of the building she was on. A few minutes later, she was sprinting at me, ram-hugging me to the ground._

"_Well, I'll be damned, I thought you were dead boy." Jake shouted down to us. I looked up at him, happy to have Lindsey back in my arms at last._

"_You know me Jake, I'm hard to kill." I said to him. Lindsey looked at me and planted her lips against mine. I kissed back with as much enthusiasm. She looked at me not believing that I had come back home._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked me._

"_I came for you." I said to her. The others had gone back to their vehicles and were getting their guns._

"_I mean what about your parents and your sister?" She asked worriedly. I looked down._

"_Dead, I found them as part of the undead's army. I put a bullet in their heads and buried them next to each other." I said sadly. _

"_Well, at least they're in a better place now, I just can't believe that you came all this way just for me." She said making me feel a little bit better._

"_I wasn't sure if you were still alive, and if you were, I was going to bring you back to our hide out, it's been completely upgraded from a house into a fortress. Impenetrable." I said hoping that she would come back with us, she was never really good at listening to her dad._

"_Look, I'd love too, but I'm the only person here who can take care of injuries and unfortunately, right now, some one has a broken leg, another has a broken arm and I just don't know what to do with them. I want to save as many lives as I can." She said. I knew what she meant but that still didn't mean that I was going to leave her here._

"_Look, Lindsey, the rest of my friends are currently sitting in a bunker that I fortified and they need me as well as these guys, I didn't come here just to be turned away, you know how I feel about you. So please, come back with us?" I said and asked. She looked at me and turned pink around her cheeks._

"_OK, I was about a day away from going out to look for you anyway." She said blushing at me. I smiled at her and pulled her into one of my gentle hugs. She hugged me back and didn't let go until Rolf and Ed pried her off of me. I looked at her father who was still standing on top of the building, he smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back understanding his OK, because he knew that there was no way for him to separate his daughter and I. Lindsey went back inside to get her things while we got ready for the return trip, we didn't see the horde off in the distance slowly making their way here. I set myself up with my guns and got into my truck with Jimmy and Double-D when Lindsey came running back out._

"_We've got a problem, a large horde of undead is coming this way." She said to me. I grabbed my walkie talkie._

"_Guys, get on that turret and get ready, we're gonna have to fight our way out." I said into it._

"_Understood." I heard Rolf reply. I looked at Lindsey as she looked worriedly at me._

"_Don't worry, we'll take care of this, these two went from being pussies to being hardcore warriors in their own rights." I said motioning to Jimmy and Double-D. They looked at her and nodded. Jimmy got into the driver's seat while I jumped out and got on the turret. Double-D took Jimmy's place with an assault rifle as Rolf and Ed did the same, leaving Lee to drive for them. Ed was on the turret while Rolf was covering him from the front. Ed and I loaded our turrets and we got ourselves ready to take on the undead. We set out as soon as I gave the OK. I turned and nodded to Ed who picked his turret up like it was a pencil and jumped off the back of the truck. I turned my turret towards the coming horde and fired the first shots, soon after I heard shots being fired in every direction. I watched a couple of them getting closer to us._

"_Jimmy, hold them back I can't shoot to the side that well with this thing!" I shouted. A few seconds later, I watched every zombie fall with a hole in it's ugly head. I kept mowing them down as Ed walked his way into the horde and spin in a circle dropping everything around him. Rolf jumped out and joined him as did Double-D. Jimmy, Lee, and I kept them covered from the vehicles. I heard Double-D swearing for the first time ever. I'm not repeating what he said, fuck that. Rolf was using his own language and Ed was whooping at the zombies as they fell to the ground._

"_Lee, get over here, take over on the turret, I'm getting in there!" I shouted to her. I saw the truck door open and knock a sprinting zombie on his ass. I kept shooting until I felt Lee hop into the truck. I jumped down and drew my sword and went on a mass killing spree again. Anything near the trucks was getting killed with little effort. I made my way to the others and began to drop anything too close to them, and then went on to murdering anything else in my way. I turned back to face Jimmy and Lee, who were doing really well, even with their current lack of movement. Lee was mowing anything she could spot down, while Jimmy was putting a hole in anything that moved, other than us. I turned back to Rolf, Ed, and Double-D who had an entire circle around themselves. I smiled at the thought of any zombie in our way being annihilated. I turned back around just as a sprinter lunged at me. I went to slash, but it dropped. I looked back at Jimmy who looked rather pissed._

"_Quit messing around, we didn't come all this way just so you could die on us!" He shouted at me._

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it, don't stop killing!" I shouted back and spun on spot killing anything near me. I moved my way to the three shooting like crazy and sheathed my sword. I pulled my GALIL out and started wreaking havoc with them, forgetting how much fun it was to be doing something with people who actually cared for me. I was laughing the whole time as the six of us shot down every zombie, reloading when we needed to. When we were finished, we hopped back into the trucks and drove back to Blue Carvel. We got into the town only to be met with cheering and applause. We stopped the trucks and looked at every one. We got out and stood in a circle, granted we were covered in blood, but we had just turned ourselves into the most awesome of bad-asses. I was proud of every one, standing here with me, I have never seen such bravery or courage from anyone or anything. I was looking for one person in specific, she was standing next to her father smiling at us. I looked at everyone and motioned for them to follow me. They followed me to the building I was looking for and we all walked in. I had brought them to a clothing store. I was going to help Jimmy and Double-D pick out something to make them look a little more menacing, due to them growing a set at last. Lee had found the women's section while we found what we wanted. I walked to the back and found a jacket that I had always wanted and threw it on. I had a pale blue tee on that read 'Redemption' with blue jeans and my trade-mark steel-toe black hiking shoes on. Jimmy was similar, only he was wearing a plain muscle shirt, black jeans, and running sneakers. He also had a bandana on. I removed Double-D's sock-like hat and out-fitted him with a better looking hat. Put him in the same clothes as me, but with sun-glasses. I also wouldn't let him take my trade-mark shoes. Ed found his similar clothes but with a better look to them. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. His trade-mark green jacket, only it read the 'The Emerald Demon' on the back, which suited him, black jeans, and red tee. He had also put a do-rag on his head. Rolf was wearing his old attire, because in plain English, he looked bad-ass as it was. Lee came back with her similar get up, only with a plain white shirt and blue jeans. We all walked out of the store together. I saw Lindsey running towards us. She hugged Jimmy first, pulling his head into her breasts._

"_Thank you, you saved him." She said as I laughed. She let him go and his face was utterly red, most likely from being pulled into someone he didn't know, especially her breasts. She in turned hugged each of us thanking us for what we did for the town. She stopped at me. I smiled at her._

"_This is home, for me. Did you really think I was going to let it get over-run with those bastards?" I asked smiling at her. She threw herself into my arms. I held her this time, not wanting to let go._

"_Hey, Jimmy, thanks for saving my life, you've earned my complete and total respect." I said looking up from hugging Lindsey to him. He nodded and smiled._

"_I didn't think I was gonna pull the shot off with how close it was too you." He said happily proud of himself._

"_Well, it's about time we get going. We've got a long journey a head of us." I said as Lindsey let go of me. She went to say good-bye to her father as I went to clean my sword. I sat on the tail-gate of my truck and unsheathed my sword and grabbed one of the many rags I used to clean it. I wiped the blood away and began with a fresh rag of polishing it so it would simply glide out of the sheathe or back into it. Rolf walked up to me, watching me work._

"_Rolf, is impressed with the skill that you possess, William-boy." He said after I had finished._

"_Thanks, Rolf, I'm glad you are, it's better, however, if the one who wields that skill is impressed with himself. However, today was not one of my best days." I said calmly making sure that my sword would still allow itself to be unsheathed. I felt that a sword had emotions of it's own, if it was jammed in the sheathe, it was a really nice way of the sword saying fuck off. I had a really good relationship with my sword, I took care of it on a daily basis, practiced with it any chance I got, and more importantly, I used it for what it was meant for, I used it as a friend, not a tool. I looked up from my work to see Lindsey standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Ready to go?" I asked calmly. She nodded and threw her bags in the back of my truck. I hopped down, closed the tail-gate and we all went to our assigned vehicles. Lindsey would be riding with Ed, Rolf, and Lee, simply because there was no room in my truck, and I wasn't up for changing placements around. We set out for Peach Creek._

_**(Time Skip, Current Place: Peach City, just outside of Peach Creek's cul-de-sac)**_

_We had been driving for over a week straight and we all needed sleep seeing as Rolf and I were the only ones in the current group who could drive so we stopped at the closest inn. I looked at the place. I knew already that this was a bad idea, just from the blood on the door-frame._

"_Hey, Rolf, maybe we should just keep going. This place doesn't look safe." I said tiredly. Every one else was sleeping but the two of us and Ed. He had some type of super natural ability to just stay awake._

"_Rolf thinks so too, we are not far from the cul-de-sac." Rolf said into the walkie talkie. _

"_Then lets go." I said driving on. Rolf was right behind me. I saw something off in the distance. It looked massive. We drove past it and Rolf shuddered. It was a giant dead zombie. I grabbed my walkie talkie again._

"_Rolf, I need you to keep your eyes open, just in case." I said into it._

"_Rolf understands." He replied. We kept on driving slowly keeping our eyes open. We heard some static on the walkie talkies, now knowing that we were back in range of the others. I grabbed it._

"_Hey, Kevin, anybody there?" I asked. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer._

"_Rolf suggests waiting till we are in range of the cul-de-sac." Rolf spoke through the walkie talkie._

"_Understood." I replied. I woke Jimmy and Double-D up and got them ready just in case. I looked into my rear view mirror to see Rolf and Ed doing the same. We all kept our eyes open, waiting for an attack that never happened. We drove through the city with almost nothing, almost nothing attacking us. I looked up and saw a car flying at us. I pulled off to the side and got out. I got my gun ready and looked to the others. Jimmy and Double-D were the first ones out. Lee and Lindsey came running from the Ranger._

"_Take the truck and get to the cul-de-sac, Lee. Lindsey you go with her." I said scanning the area for anything else as Ed came running up with his COMMANDO. Rolf drove on ahead of Lee and that was the last we saw of them. I motioned to the three boys to follow me. We walked past the car that landed in front of where my truck had been. It had a giant hole in it, like something had taken it's hand and put it inside to pick it up. I sighed knowing that whatever we were up against, it wasn't going to match Ed's strength. I kept on walking a slow pace just so that they could keep up with me. We all heard something roar and then another crash._

"_The others, come on!" I shouted worriedly. We started running towards the noise in time to see a car land in front of us. We looked up and saw a giant zombie looking down on us._

"_Ed, deal with it, we'll cover you." I said angrily. Jimmy, Double-D and I opened fire on it while Ed picked up a car with little effort and threw it at the giant. The car hit the giant and both went flying back. We all didn't expect it to die so easily, until we heard another roar from where the crash sounded. Three cars came flying over the building._

"_Take cover!" I screamed. The three of us took cover while Ed just looked at the incoming cars. He caught one of them and threw it into one of the others and then caught the last one and tossed it back over the building effortlessly. I turned around and saw zombies coming from the end of the street. I turned back around to face the others and saw that it was the same on their end, they had already opened fire on theirs though._

"_Ed, grab that car, we gonna use it as a shield and a weapon." I shouted over the gun fire. Ed looked at the car I was pointing at and picked it up. I moved myself beside him and called for Jimmy and Double-D._

"_Guys, get over here, this is our ticket out of this mess." I shouted to them. They saw what I was talking about._

"_Now, Ed, on the count of three, you're gonna charge through them and we're gonna cover you from the sides." I said calmly. He nodded. The others did too._

"_1... 2... 3, now!" I shouted the last word. Ed picked the car up and charged forward with us right behind him, shooting everything on his sides or on the car._

"_ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as he charged. Jimmy had been clearing everything from the car while Double-D and I kept the sides clear, making it possible for us to escape. We tore through the undead like it was a cakewalk. We made it look easy. We saw the my truck, it looked like hell. There was no blood in it but I still got an uneasy feeling. My father's Ranger was no where in sight. I looked at Ed who nodded. He went up to my truck and tore the turret out of the back of it. He pulled it down with ease and turned around and turned white. We all turned around and saw the big ass zombie still hot on our tail. He was also making it look easy to go through all the undead. We stood there ready for our final fight and opened fire on them all, not going out without a damn fight._

"_Shovel-chin Kevin-boy, we are being chased by something massive, please bring your defenses up and be ready to kill it." I heard Rolf say through my walkie talkie. Then I heard a lot of gun-fire. I grabbed my walkie talkie from my side just as Kevin began to speak._

"_Hang on, Rolf, Eddy's on the mini-gun, we're coming out," Kevin said calmly. It was my turn._

"_Hey Kev, if your there, we got a massive problem here, the four of us are about to get over-run." I said over the shooting and dropping of bodies. I kept shooting as well._

"_Shit, William, what's your position?" I heard Kevin say into the walkie talkie._

"_Uh, I have no idea, maybe Double-D does, I'll pass off to him for ya." I said into it._

"_Hey, Double-D, catch!" I shouted. He looked at me as I tossed the electronic to him, he caught it and began to tell Kevin our position while we kept shooting. I drew my sword again and went in to deal with the big guy seeing as our bullets weren't even affecting it at all. I ran up to it and jumped flipping in the air and slashing my sword through it's head dropping it instantly. I looked at the other and nodded. They gave a moment of silence for me and ran off as I pulled my handgun out, so I could take a few of them long range. I began to shooting and cutting and slashing as fast as I could to buy the others time. Through the entire time, I had no idea that they were watching me with their jaws dropped. I was making it look easy to deal with a horde of undead flesh eaters. I kept going until they were all dead, not willing to give in until I saw the last one fall. I stood with my back to the direction everyone had run, covered in blood, holding my sword and handgun, panting heavily. I wanted to hit myself mentally for doing the one thing I had promised myself to never do again: release my dangerously angered side. I turned around to see the three guys looking dumb-founded by what I was capable of. I looked at each of them silently telling them to say nothing of this. They each understood. I was worried until Ed nodded at me. The three **men** walked up to me and each in held their hands out to me. I was pulled into a group hug by Ed though._

"_OK, Ed, OK. Calm down, we're all alive." I said trying to get out of his bone-crushing hug. We laughed at Ed, who put on a not sure what to say face. It reminded me of Horror from the Pagemaster, that was a good movie. We continued to show each other a side of us that none had ever seen before. Jimmy wasn't acting like anything like he used to before this mess had started, Double-D looked more like he had put everything he had into it, and Ed, well Ed showed us that he wasn't entirely stupid. We turned and saw my father's Ranger pull up to us. Kevin was driving._

"_Hey, guys, choice! You made a fuckin' mess outta these guys. Get in, I'll take ya all back to the house." He said happily to us. I allowed them to talk about how awesome they were when **they** went all out on the now dead horde we had been up against. Kevin bought it and was surprised when Jimmy told him that he was in his own right, able to call himself a bad-ass. We got back to the house and Kevin knocked on the door five times. It opened up and instead of seeing Nazz, we all saw Lindsey come flying out the door and into me, I looked down at her._

"_Don't you ever do something that fucking stupid again." She nearly screamed at me. I shrugged and smiled at her. _

"_I'm alive, aren't I?" I asked her calmly. She stopped being mad at me instantly and smiled at me._

"_Yeah I know, and if you were dead, I would have brought you back myself, and killed you all over again." She answered me. We stepped inside and the door closed itself._

_**(End Flash-back)**_

I pulled my head out of my hands as I felt two arms go around me, I smiled as I heard my girl's voice.

"Hey, glad to see you made it back as well." She said to me.

"I had to, I have a reason for coming back instead of letting myself die." I said calmly. Marie walked into the kitchen and saw Lindsey's arms around me. She was still pissed, after four years, that I had gone after Lindsey instead of just being with her, but she kissed Edd, nonetheless. We had taken the liberty of moving her bed downstairs into the basement with so she could be with the her sisters and her boyfriend. Lindsey and I shared my bed up in the attic. Johnny was happy for us and left us alone on some nights. Mainly the ones that were his guard. Those were the nights that Lindsey and I did some rather naughty thing with each other. Wait I'm eighteen fucking years old, I don't care if I talk about sex. The only person who has been dumb enough to walk in on me and Lindsey was Kevin, he got blinded by my white ass every time, he didn't get to see Lindsey in any way though. I would always make sure of it. Only one time did Nazz walk in on us, it was when it was her night to stand guard. We had asked Johnny if he didn't mind sleeping with his head-phones on and he was fine with it. Nazz also got to see my white ass. But I think Lindsey set her straight the next day when Lindsey threw her out the door when it was time for a mission. There were only six people that I ever wanted to go on a mission with me and that was because they had earned that right. They were Rolf, Edd, Ed, Johnny, Jimmy and Lee. I had told Kevin this and he understood it completely. We had set up basic chores for every one to do. Anyone who could cook did the cooking while anyone who couldn't did the dishes, the girls had laundry duty, and I did my own laundry, for reasons known only to me and Lindsey. I also did some of the cooking. But normally when it was Sarah's time of the month, everything ran scared as all hell from her, even the big mother fuckers that I had taken to calling tanks ran like hell from her, the only reason being one of them was stupid enough to try and go after her when she was on her period. She tore it's head off and literally shoved it's head up it's ass and then tore it's arm off and proceeded to beat anything stupid enough to come near her to death. The only person who was able to do anything about her was Jimmy. He still had his right to call himself a bad-ass, especially after what he did on our last mission together. One of the zombies pissed him off and he tore it's head off with his bare hands. Sarah, Nazz, and Kevin haven't looked at him the same way since. Ed has only gotten stronger as has Double-D, I let everyone workout upstairs with me making them take turns each day. I was the only one working out all the time, I had become like everyone's personal trainer. Kevin went on a couple of hot-wire missions and brought back a massive, but awesome looking truck he planned on call Big Death and a small bus, like the ones used for special kids, and called it the Yellow Tank. He modified them both for us so we had a way to get places so we could gather food and clothes and what not. I still had my leather jacket, I flat out refused to get rid of it. It was the same with my shoes. Eddy was still just a pansy, the Kankers were well one of the best assets we had and they had become almost as good a shot as Johnny. Rolf hasn't changed much except that his proper use of English has improved. He still uses some of his own language. Kevin, due to working out as much as he does, has only gotten better at what he does, like me. He wasn't exactly a push-over when this started, and now he can take a tank on his own, though, Ed can still do it better than any of us. It was funny seeing Ed toss a tank while it was trying to kill him. Johnny lost his hunk of wood about two years ago and he mourns his friends loss every day by killing as many of the undead as he can before the day's end.

"Well, I'm glad that you're still not dead, I would hate for any of us to have to shoot you in the head." Lindsey said to me. I smiled at her.

"Well, if any one were to have too, I'd personally want it to be you." I said leaning back and looking up into her eyes. She lowered her lips to mine and kissed me. I kissed back.

"You know I wouldn't be able to." She said after removing her lips from mine. I put a big grin on my face and chuckled.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Roast Chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans." Double-D said calmly after Marie had finished with him. He knew the only reason she was with him was to try and stab at me any chance she got, but I didn't care, I had my girl with me. When dinner was done cooking, everybody came around to eat. We all sat at the table and said grace, something my girlfriend started, by simply thanking those who have the guts to go out and get the food we eat. Why, because if there was a god, how in the name of fucking hell could he allow this to happen. We finished grace and ate.

"So who wants to discuss what happened out there?" I heard Double-D ask. I looked up at him.

"Well, for one thing, we keep finding more and more of them around the stores and mall, it's almost as if they knew we would be there, and frankly we can't stay here for much longer. Even those fast as hell undead are getting smarter. It's kinda pissing me off, I'm ready to go back out there and kill everything in the area again." I said calmly eating my mashed potatoes. Kevin nodded just as Eddy walked into the kitchen.

"Don't forget to mention those ugly bastards who morph now." He called out to me. I stopped eating and looked up at him. Kevin had also looked at him. Eddy had a habit of being an ass, but he always spoke the cold hard truth.

"Go ahead then, Eddy. You're the one that faced one of them up close and personal, remember?" I said as he sat down next to Lee. She had cut her bangs away and it turns out that she has pretty eyes. She handed Eddy a plate so he could have some dinner. He got what he wanted on his plate and started eating.

"Dorky, you're the one who mentioned them, you can explain them." Kevin said to him. Eddy looked at him.

"Fine, Kev, well, what can I say about them. They taste blood or eat flesh from anything whether it's dead or alive, and it mutates into something bigger and a hell of a lot more uglier. They're faster than sprinters, and almost as strong as those tanks. Not quite as smart as hunters, or as stealthy as smokers, but they're dangerous." Eddy said. He went back to eating his dinner. I shook my head.

"We found them around the mall, at least fourteen in total, it's going to be hell when we decided to start getting things from the mall again. What Eddy said is true, it doesn't matter if the blood and flesh they taste is dead or alive, they'll mutate. The pansy actually killed one though that's why there are fourteen of them." I said now eating my chicken.

"Hold on, what the fuck is a smoker?" Jimmy asked. At thirteen years old, he was one of the more ballsy members of our group. The only two who could match his daring were me and Johnny.

"Exactly that, Jimmy, you kill it, releases some kind of smoke, it goes more toward pulling you into a group of undead, but as long as it gets you far enough away, it doesn't care. It also prefers to not go anywhere near you." I said calmly.

"Wait, again, I know this is getting old for you, but how does it pull us away if it doesn't come near us?" May asked. Kevin looked at her and shuddered.

"It does so with it's tongue. It's got some super-natural length on it's tongue and once its wrapped around you, it pulls you away into god knows what ever hell." Kevin answered for me, seeing as I was eating my green beans. My parents did teach me something. It was manners and to eat all my veggies. I looked over at Lindsey who had a clean plate as well. I went back in for seconds. We all did for this night. I got up and walked up to one of the fridges and opened it looking for my drink. I found my can of sweet tea and popped it open and drank a bit of it. The only time I went and got my cans of tea was at night and every one knew it. They never tried to stop me. Actually, Jimmy and Johnny usually went with me, just for the sake of killing something ugly. Tonight would be no different. Jimmy had both handguns and his brand spanking new assault rife on the table, Kevin and I customized it for him and gave it to him as a birthday gift. He couldn't wait to use it. Johnny pulled his PYTHONs and his COMMANDO from our room and got them loaded and ready right at the table. I couldn't wait for this. This was my version of male bonding, the three of us were a bad-ass team. We screamed for anything with the balls to try and stop us. I stood there drinking my tea, watching those of us who couldn't cook wash dishes. Lindsey, even though she could cook, also helped with the dishes for the fact the she really didn't like holding a gun, unless it was attached to me. I smiled at my own perverse thoughts, knowing that they wouldn't get me anywhere. I looked at the two boys getting their guns ready and nodded at them. Jimmy had become really gutsy when he decided to tell Sarah how he felt about her, Johnny could really care less due to the fact, that the girl he like was dead, she didn't even live in the cul-de-sac. It was Sarah and Lindsey doing the dishes. Jimmy and I sneaked a quick smile at each other and then we both quickly wrapped our arms around our girls. I felt a wet hand touch my arm and then felt her lean her head back into my shoulder. I looked over and saw Sarah do the same to Jimmy.

"You guys really don't have to do this again, it's only gonna get you guys killed." Lindsey said to me. I looked at her and kissed her cheek. She knew I wouldn't answer her. It was always Jimmy.

"You know us, we like to get in a few more of those dead idiots while he gets his tea." Johnny cut in this time. I looked at him surprised with the sudden change. He smiled at me, knowing what Jimmy would always say. Sarah looked at Jimmy and kissed him.

"Be careful." She stated to him after releasing his lips. He smiled at her. I let go of Lindsey and went up stairs with them, we always used the window at night. I'd go out first and give them time to get the ladder down so we had a way to get back into the house after every door was locked up tight. I jumped down and I saw the ladder follow me and then Jimmy and Johnny came down. I nodded at them as we turned our flashlights on. We started the hike to the nearest gas station, this time I would be bringing a box or two of my tea back with me. We only came across a couple of the undead and made easy work of them. Once we reached the gas station, we went inside and they kept an eye on the door while I went into the back to get my tea. I found boxes worth of good tea. I went outside and hot-wired a car, Kevin had showed me how after I had asked him to. I went back inside while Johnny and Jimmy waited outside for me. I came back with at least three boxes at a time. I made five trips. I had fifteen boxes of sweet tea now, and they'd last me a while. We all got into the car. I didn't bother to bring my walkie talkie with me, seeing as this was a mission for just me, Jimmy, and Johnny. We got back to the house and started carting the boxes one at a time up the ladder. It didn't take us very long, but it was made easier with Johnny helping me carry them up the ladder. We took turns going up and down the ladder while Jimmy kept watch.

"Hey, we got a lone wolf wandering up to us." Jimmy said after we got the tenth box inside.

"Use melee, we don't want any unwanted attention." I called back to him. Jimmy walked up to it and pulled his machete out and went to hack it's head of but it pulled a gun out and shot him.

"IT'S NOT DEAD!" He screamed. Johnny and I went in to protector mode and pulled guns on the figure fast than he could count his blessings. Jimmy got up and moved back toward us, pulling his own handgun out and aiming at the ass-hole.

"Easy, I was only defending myself. I don't want to die." the figure said scared shitless. I jumped down from the ladder and walked up to Jimmy. He had been shot in the arm. I looked at the figure and walked up to them and put my hand on their shoulder. I shook my head and pressed my thumb into their shoulder knocking them out. I looked at Johnny and nodded.

"Johnny go get the others, before Jimmy bleeds out on us. We're also gonna need some help getting this bitch inside." I said calmly. I looked at Jimmy, he had become like a younger brother to me over the years we spent fighting side-by-side.

"I'm sorry, William. I didn't mean for it to happen." He said to me.

"It's alright, Jimmy. I know you didn't mean for it, but hey, it happens when someone who's not dead is about to get their head hacked off." I said picking up his machete. I looked at him and smiled. I sheathed his weapon for him and took him up to the house as the door opened and Lindsey came flying out with her medical kit. She took him inside and Johnny and I went to get the girl who I knocked out. She was still unconscious as we took her inside. Kevin and Eddy tied her to a chair, while Johnny and I finished bring the boxes of tea inside. I closed the doors behind me and set the last box down and walked up to our guest. I bent over and looked her in the face. I raised my hand and flicked her on the nose, waking her up instantly. She looked at me and tried to scream, but no sound came out. Kevin had been smart enough to gag her. She probably thought we were going to rape her until she saw Lindsey come through the door way.

"How's Jimmy?" I asked her.

"He'll live, she didn't hit bone or anything, but he's gonna have a scar from that shot. Is she the one who shot him?" She stated and asked me. I nodded my head at her. She looked at the girl and walked up to her.

"I want you to answer my questions by either shaking you head or nodding for me, OK." She said to the girl. The girl nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Lindsey asked. The girl shook her head.

"Were you bitten?" the girl shook her head.

"Are you traveling alone?" the girl nodded her head at that. I looked away from her, knowing that she was looking for a place to stay for the night.

"Do you want to join up with us?" I asked. She looked at me, terrified, but she nodded her head.

"If you scream, I will kill you, we've already had problems with people doing this to us, do I make myself clear?" I stated and asked. She nodded as I reached over to her and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"My name is Ariella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I couldn't let myself die." She said after I had moved back a bit. Kevin and Eddy didn't believe her for one second. I just looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I can understand that, but you still should have said something instead of shooting him." I said making her look hurt. She looked at the ground.

"I would like to apologize, if that's possible." She stated plainly. I looked at Kevin and Eddy who, reluctantly, untied her. She stood up holding her wrists, still staring at the ground. We showed her to where Jimmy was resting. She walked in and instead of seeing the other half of Jimmy's blue room, saw a black room with very little lighting in it. Jimmy and Sarah had done a redecorating theme. The only room that they weren't allowed to redecorate was Johnny's, Lindsey's, and my room. We flat out told them to go fuck themselves. We gave Ariella some time to go in and apologize for what she had done. Johnny and I stayed by the door listening to Jimmy tell her that he didn't mind getting shot, he would have just rather have been warned first. She came out and we went in.

"How's your arm doing, Jim?" I asked. He looked at me and patted it, wincing slightly.

"It's nothing I won't recover from." He said with a smile. Johnny and I chuckled at that. I pulled a can of sweet tea out of my pocket and handed it to him. I pulled two more out and handed one to Johnny and cracked the third one open.

"The spoils of tonight's tea run." I said happily taking a mouth-full of tea. I helped Jimmy open his after I swallowed my tea down. He took a large mouthful from it and sighed.

"Always tastes good." He said after swallowing.

"To true, Jimmy." Johnny said finishing his can. I laughed as Jimmy joined in. We sat in Jimmy's room laughing about how we made a rather nice mess out of the undead that decided to mess with us. I got up and left his room after a bit and went up to mine. Lindsey was already in bed. I looked out the window and watched the undead heads begin to bob all over the place. I grabbed my sniper rifle and attached my silencer to it. I opened the window and began to pop them in the heads. I did this only when I had a hard time sleeping. I may have been tired, but this was all I could do until I was almost asleep, Johnny came up and saw me with my sniper rifle. He grabbed his and attached his silencer to it and joined me. This was how he and I spent our time hanging out. On other nights, other joined me. Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, Edd, Ed, sometimes Eddy, and rarely, one of the Kankers would join me. Out of the Kankers, it was usually Marie who joined me, just because she knew she could never have me, she decided that she would at least try to be my friend. I had invited her to join me one night and she was positively thrilled to join me, thinking it was a date. The morning came faster than either Johnny or I thought and we got up and started working out so our muscles wouldn't be cramped up if we had to do any type of running. I was on the pull-up bar while he was lifting weights. We did this until Kevin came up to tell us breakfast was ready. We went downstairs to find a good breakfast sitting in front of us. Jimmy had made the journey just to sit at the table with us. He wasn't like Eddy, he didn't care if he was injured or not, he'd join us at the table to eat. Ariella sat down after Johnny and I sat down, she sat down next to me and was making eyes at me. I ignored her and ate my breakfast. After I had finished, I went back up to my room with breakfast for Lindsey, she had had a long night fixing Jimmy up so that he would heal faster. I got upstairs with the tray for her and woke her up.

"Morning." She said sleepily. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, morning. I brought you breakfast." I said placing the tray next to her on the bed. She smiled and sat up seeing her breakfast. Scrambled eggs and cheese, with toast and orange juice and milk. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I got up and went over to my tread-mill and turned it on and began to run at top-speed for almost half an hour. I hated my cursed life. I mean having only Johnny and Lindsey know about it was a relief to me. Still hiding it from the others was a pain in the ass. Johnny knew that when I went out at night without telling anyone, it was always best to not follow me. And nothing undead was stupid enough to came near the house for at least two days. It was still nothing like Sarah's time of the month. I finished on my tread-mill and jumped off of it. By that time, Lindsey had finished her breakfast and had gotten up and had her shower and was dressed. She didn't care if I ever saw her naked. Johnny seeing her naked was a different story though, the first time he saw her naked was funny, I had no idea that a black kid could turn such a deep shade of red. It actually managed to make his eyes stand out. We went downstairs together and Lindsey went to help with the dishes. We sat at the table as Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Edd, Jimmy, Sarah, and Marie joined us. The others were doing dishes.

"Well, how was it last night?" Kevin asked.

"Apart from a few of them, there wasn't really much of them. They seem to come around the house after they're all sure that we've gone to bed, but Johnny and I took care of it. Silenced sniper rifles." I said adding the last part seeing the way Lindsey looked at me. She sighed wondering how Johnny and I had actually managed to take out so many zombies without going outside with our melee weapons. Johnny and I laughed and smiled. Ariella looked at us, shocked that we would make a sport of killing the undead. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head, turning red in the face. Johnny laughed as he continued to tell Kevin and everyone else about how many zombies he and I popped in the head. We all sat there enjoying each others presence. I had a bad feeling about today, knowing that something was going to happen. I had my walkie talkie sitting in front of me. I looked at it as someone's voice started to come through it.

"Hey, whoever the fuck has my daughter in there, I'm going to kill you, actually I'm going to kill every single man in that metal house and then take all the women as sex slaves, you hear me. I want my daughter back, now." the voice said. Ariella looked at the little device like it had just tried to shoot her. I looked at her and understood immediately why she had been out in the middle of the night. I picked up the walkie talkie.

"Sorry, don't have a fuckin' clue as of to who you're talking about." I said into it.

"Fuck you, you know damn well who I'm talking about, hand that fuckin' walkie talkie to Ariella, I want to talk to her." was the reply. I looked at Ariella.

"You were killed last night, simple as that, if he tries anything on us, we'll kill him, OK?" I asked her. She nodded to me and I looked at everyone else who nodded as well.

"You mean that girl who shot my friend last night, I personally killed her for it, if you value your life, you won't attack this place." I said into it while everyone stayed quiet. A raspy scream was heard from outside and then the metal walls started getting shot at. I sighed and nodded to everyone. Jimmy was the first one into action he had his shot gun in hand and was running to one of the windows. He carefully creaked it open and looked to see if the man was the only one out there. He looked back to me and shook his head, the guy wasn't alone. I ran up to another window and looked out it as quickly as I could without opening it too much. There were at least eight people out there, but only one of them was shooting. I looked at Johnny and nodded to him, he sighed and ran upstairs, I continued to looked through the little gap I had made in the window and saw the shot, right into the guy's head, the other seven scattered when they realized what had happened. Johnny kept shooting until they were all dead. We watched the last guy fall as a tank came running around the corner, my eyes widened instantly.

"TANK! Everybody, get in position, now!" I yelled, Kevin and I prepared to go out and keep it from wrecking the house, I turned off to the side and saw that Ed and Rolf were ready to go, Kevin and I nodded to them and then nodded to each other, we opened the door and went outside and started shooting it as Johnny, who was still upstairs started unloading on it with the MINIMI. It died before it had even reached us. Everyone gathered around us outside, we knew it was time for us to leave.


End file.
